Descendants
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: What if Anna didn't die right after Dracula was defeated. Say she lived for a few more years and she and Van Helsing had a daughter. And say one of Dracula's offspring was able to Survive somehow. What happens when these two descendants meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

She hid in the trees, not wanting to be found by the servants of the castle. She hated this. Her father was almost always gone, leaving her in the care of the servants. Emily, a 15-year-old, raven hair beauty, like her mother before she died ten years ago. The Vatican was her home in Rome now, but she wished she could go back to Transilvania to live in teh castle she had lived in when her mother lived.

Emily stood on the branch of a tree, wondering when her father would return so she could come out of hiding. Carl, a frier, was looking everywhere for her, and she hated to worry him, but could not help it. There were many chores to do, places to keep her locked up so she could not leave. But Emily wanted more. She wanted to have adventures like her father. She wanted to travel Europe and vanquish evil as Van Helsing did. But her father would not allow it no matter how much the Order asked him to allow them to train her as he had been.

"Emily!" She heard her father's voice. "Where are you Emily!"

"Father?" Emily gasped as she looked through the trees. Then Van Helsing looked at her and started towards the tree. She could never hide from her father. He could always find her no matter where she hid.

"Emily. Come down from there now." Van Helsing said her, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Emily did as told and gracefully jumped from the tree and landed on the ground below in front of her father. "How many time must I tell you? You cannot hide from the Order evertime I leave. You have work to do."

"Lovely to see you too Father." Emily mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Just tired from the trip."

"Where did you go?" Emily asked, her eyes beaming.

"London. There's a werewolf problem there." Van Helsing replied.

"When will you take me with you?" Emily asked.

Van Helsing sighed and looked to the sky for a moment. "Emily, I've told you before. It's too dangerous. You are not trained to fight them and I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother."

"But Father! If you allow the Order to train me then I can fight the creatures with you! I could help you!" Emily exclaimed with a pleading look on her face.

"There are things I experience and things I see that I don't want you to have to see or experience. The answer is still no. You are still a young lady, and you should start acting as such." Van Helsing replied, not wanting his own daughter to turn into him, wanted in most of Europe for murder, a fugative if you will. "Now, no more hiding from Carl. He'll have a heart attack if you keep dissappearing on him."

"But what else amI supposed to do? I don't like attending to every little thing! I want to travel Europe, see the things you see. Not be locked up like an animal inthe Vatican all my life!" Emily stated to her father.

Van Helsing shook his head with a light smile and a chuckle. "You are just like your mother. You can't listen to one thing I say, can you?" He said as he put his hat on Emily's head. "You look just like her, you know?"

"Yes. I know." Emily said with a smile.

Van Helsing smile. "Come. Let's have something to eat and spend some time together before the Order gives me a new assignment."

"Alright." Emily said with a smile as she followed her father back to where they live in the Vatican City, home to them now to have lunch together. Little dod the two know that they were being watched by eyes from afar.

AN- Okay, this is my very first Van Helsing fic based on the Van Helsing movie. Not the anime or the manga, k? Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Emily and her father shared a meal, caught up and what had happened while Van Helsing was away on his mission, him feeling terrible for missing so much of Emily's life and not always being there to watch her growing into the beautiful young lady she had become. But the time for sleep had come, and Van Helsing tucked Emily into her bed. "Good night Emily." He said, then kiss her on the forehead before leaving her room, feeling her eyes on his back the whole time. He already had a new mission to leave for. He would leave a message with one oft he servants to tell her in the morning. It was all he could do because he needed to leave tonight.

Emily waited until she couldn't hear Van Helsing's foot steps anymore. She waited a moment longer before she jumped out of bed and went to her closet to get dressed. After she dressed she went out to follow her father. She passed a few weapons in the living area and grabbed her daggers and a gun she used for target practice once in a while. She was going to follow her father and get out of here no matter what.

-

Van Helsingwent to the confession box, unaware that his daughter was following him. He sat down and made the sign of the cross over himself as he spoke. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." He said.

"Yes yes. You are always sinning these days..." Father mumbled. "You let many wolves escape while in London. They have traveled to Transilvania now though, and that is where you will go, to exterminate them."

"Father, you can't serious." Van Helsing said. "You know I can't go back to Transilvania, after what happened..." Van Helsing trailed off, becoming lost in his memories of his lostlove.

"You need to put the past behind you Van Helsing. Now come, you need your weapons." Father said as he opened the doorway to go under the Vatican where much of the work was done.

Emily watched as he father walked down the steps, waiting for the right moment. Then she ran to the steps before the door could close, starting down the steps and slowly following her father down to where the Order was. She smiled, her eyes beaming as she looked around her. She had never seen the Order here before and had dreamed of what it was like, now she saw it in real life. Then she saw Carl and ducked. She couldn't be seen by anyone who would recognize her, which was not many of them, thank goodness. Then she saw Carl go over to Van Helsing to speak with him, giving him his weapons, then his face went pale. Emily wondered what was happening to make Carl look like that, so she moved closer.

"But Van Helsing! I can't go to Transilvania! Are you out of your mind?" Carl asked.

"The Order has givenme ordersto bring you along, seeing how you helped me the last time I went to Transilvania, so you have yourself to blame, not I." Van Helsing replied, completely unaware that they were being spied on. "Now let's go Carl. I haven't got all day."

"What about Emily?" Carl asked.

"One of the servants will tell her in the morning like always, besides, I've left a note for her saying I'll be back." Van Helsing replied. "Now let's go Carl."

Emilywas shocked! She had always wanted to return to Transilvania. But then she wonderedhow she was goingto follow her father. Then an idea popped into her head. But she would need to work fast. She grabbed one of the frier robes she found discarded on a table and threw it on, pulling the hood over her head so she wouldn't be seen. She waited until Van Helsing and Carl were by their horses. _Damn! Now what? _Emily thought. She couldn't get to Carl this way! Then she saw Carl turn around and walk back towards her to get something from the table. She smiled, then she passed by him quickly and watched behind her. Carl was headed back to his table of goodie when she walked out to the horse and jumped on, leaving Carl behind.

"Ready Carl?" Van Helsing asked, not about to see his companions face.

Emily nodded, knowing she couldn't say anything for a while. Once they were far enough away her father would have no choice but to keep her with him.

"Let's go!" Van Helsing said, then they were off to Transilvania. Emily could barely hold her excitment in, though she knew she had to if she was going to get away from the Vatican. Her father would never let her go if she had asked him. This was the only way for her to get out and see the world. She was living her dream.

-

"Sneaky sneaky my dear." A dark figure in the tree spoke to itself as it watched Van Helsing and Emily speed of on their horses. It chuckled, then flew off after them.

AN- Well, there's the second chapter. Now who's following them? What is Van Helsing going to think when he finds out that his daughter is snuck her way into going with him? Onlyone way to find out, and that is to wait until i update! lol. plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

They had traveled far, and were now in the mountain, at least a days ride away from the Vatican. Emily was starting to get sleepy. She didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. She had no idea her father traveled this much without breaking. She was used to being in bed by ten at the lastest, not traveling constantly and stayin awake.

"You've been awfully quite Carl, are you alright?" Van Helsing asked.

Emily just shook her head. Van helsing continued to stare at her. He directed his horse over to her. "You're unusually quite. Could it be that you're hiding something?" He asked. "Or are you not even Carl?" He said as he pulled the cloak off to reveal his own daughter. His fear had come to life, that his daughter would venture off into danger with him. "Emily?"

"I'm so sorry Daddy! Please don't take me back!" Emily cried as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Why did you follow me?" Van Helsing asked.

"Because I wanted to come back to Transilvania with you! I miss it there. And you're always gone. I hate it at the Vatican!" She cried. "_Hate _it!"

"I'm sorry I had to leave you my darling, but you can't stay with me. It's far too dangerous." He told her.

"But I want to. Please don't take me home, please!" Emily begged.

Van Helsing looked behind them. It was at least a day to travel back, and it was already getting dark. He looked in his daughter's eyes. She looked tired. Far beyond tired. She wasn't used to staying up this long. She needed rest. He couldn't go back to the Vatican with her. The priest would have a fit... He had no choice to but to keep her with him. At this point that is the safest she would be.

"Alright. But you must stay with me at all times." He said sternly, not happy that this was even happening.

"Yes Father." Emily said with a smile. "Thank you!" She said as she hugged him as best she could from on her horse.

Van Helsing sighed. He didn't like this one bit. But he guess he had to start stopping so Emily could rest a bit now. "We'll camp here tonight. You need rest. But in the morning we'll start out bright and early, got it?"

"Yes." Emily said as she got off her horse. She took a blanket out of her duffle on the back of the horse. she layed it out on the grass beneath her and laid down on it. Her father got off his horse and stood there. "Aren't you going to sleep too father?"

"I'll stand guard. You must always watch out when your traveling. Never let your guard down." Van Helsing explained. His daughter obviously had a lot to learn. "You get sleep. I'm fine."

"Alright. Good night father." Emily said as she rolled over onto her side to go to sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had said good night to her father without being afraid that he wouldn't be there in the morning. This was the first time in a long time that that had happened. She hoped he would still be there when she woke up.

AN- And FINALLY a new chapter. Sorry it's not very long. If I had more time, yes, it would be longer. But I don't. I wanna try to update a couple storied tonight for you guys. So enjoy what you get. Oh! and if anyone who reads this likes superman, I have a story called A Super Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Please check it out and review it. No one reads it, or i haven't seen much feedback from it. So please do. lol. I love you all! Plz R&R. TTFN!!!


End file.
